


Insatiable

by Cementality



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dominance, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cementality/pseuds/Cementality
Summary: It's a full moon, and Brick is on the hunt for his favorite alpha.





	Insatiable

He’s pinned. Brick drinks in Bryan’s splayed hair, his big, frightened eyes, the quiver as his biceps strain against Brick’s grip. Yeah. He knows what’s about to happen, and Brick’s not gonna hold back. Smoothly, fingers tangled, Brick moves his wrists above his head, and Bryan strains the entire way. Brick presses the length of his body against him,  growls as Bryan gasps beneath him. His cock slots against Bryan’s, and damn, his own’s so much bigger. To have the man beneath him, struggling, failing, despite the bulge of muscle wrapping his bones, Brick relishes it all.

He lowers his lips to Bryan’s ear. Kisses it softly as his hips grind the alpha into the grass. Bryan already knows he’s about to be fucked senseless. He’ll hang off Brick’s cock all night, until morning comes and finds him beta to a stronger alpha.

The head of him sinks into that warm body and Bryan growls, continuing the fight.

Brick chuckles, immeasurably deep. “That’s it,” he coos, “give it all you got,” sinking deeper. Splitting and pushing.

Bryan bucks, tries to throw him off, but Brick snaps his hips, fills him fully, and Bryan screams.

“Fuck!”

Fuck, he sounds beautiful like this, high pitched and hoarse. Being driven into like a sledge hammer, it just makes Brick want to fuck him harder. Show him who the real alpha is. Show him that no matter how hard he struggles, he’ll always end up like this – sobbing because it’s too big; it’s too fast; it’s too hard. His body jolts with the sheer force of every impact.

Bryan’s eyes glow red, half-lidded.

Brick’s hands slide down his biceps, caress his satin sides, and grip his hips. Oh fuck, he’s so tight, and the way his free hand claws down Brick’s abs. Goddamn.  Bryan’s already shifted, muscles layering, hardening, just to be able to take him. But he can’t, not even then as Brick impales deep, strikes his prostate and just gyrates, grinds into it. Bryan’s beautiful with his stomach covered in come, tightening and hardening to the rhythm of his breathing. And he quivers just so desperately around Brick’s cock.

Brick just bends him in half and fucks him through it.

“B-brick, shit!”

Screw him into the dirt. Watch his broad chest heave, his hair cling with sweat. He’s satin and marble, and Brick just wants to claim him all, subsume his soul into his own. He swallows Bryan’s moans and the sound of his harsh pounding resounds through the forest. Fuck yeah. All his. All night.

A series of sharp, brutal thrusts, and he’s pumping him full, nice and sloppy. Everyone will know. He’ll limp and wince, and Brick’ll fight the urge to screw him against the lockers right there in front of them. Give them a show. But he’s not done yet.

He’s all sensitive and loose and sloppy and sweaty and Brick’s not fucking done yet.

All fours, he’s still fighting it, but Brick dives in easy. Cages him in. His large hands pin Bryan’s in place as he fucks him into submission. Big, brain splitting strokes. Bryan sees bursts of stars. But Brick’s lips are gentle against his neck, and his breath warm against his ear.

Bryan comes again with his cock bouncing wildly between his thighs. It’s filthy, the way Brick fucks his pliant body. Bulky arms surround Bryan’s torso. One caressing his taut abs, the other clutching his chest.

“Brick please,” he whines brokenly, body clutched tight as Brick ravages him, “T-too much.” His hand shoots to Brick’s hips behind him, but the show of weakness spikes Brick’s libido.

He’s shifting. Pure power and aggression courses through him. He forces Bryan, face down, ass up, and the musk of sharp fear is just an added aphrodisiac. God, he looks so small now, Brick’s paws so much bigger now, body bulked up and cut as fuck. His dick too. He’s not even moving and Bryan’s crying his name. Begging him not to. He’s stretched out and tight again, fuck, so tight.

He looks so damn good. Porcelain muscle and dark sweaty hair tangled between his fingers.

“Oh god, Brick, I can’t. Too big, too _big_!” and Bryan derails into a screaming mess. God, he might break him, how hard Bryan’s taking it. Harder than any omega he’s bred. Just yanking him into it. Using his crushing strength to force Bryan to meet every fucking one of his soul splitting thrusts.  Violently. He’s gonna bruise. He’s gonna feel it in his throat. And when Brick’s knot swells up, Bryan screams like he’s dying. Brick’s chuckle sounds more like a dark growl. Gonna breed his alpha bitch. All his. All fucking night.

Bryan would be oozing, gooey from how much Brick comes if his knot weren’t firmly locked in place. Knotted in a goddamn alpha. Who’s shuddering beneath him. Absolutely wrecked. Brick moves his hips experimentally, and he can’t even pull out. Well, he could…

But Bryan wouldn’t forgive him for that.

Instead, Bryan’s body gets dragged like a ragdoll. Pulls back, snaps his hips aggressively. Bryan’s hand shoot to his ass again, plead against Brick’s abs as his face is ground into the dirt.

“Cloud, cloud,” and he really can’t take it. Brick grins. Not now, but eventually.

Brick drapes himself over him, holds him close as he’s breathing heavy beneath him. Rolls them on their sides and noses Bryan’s neck, basking in content. All the while his hips gyrate and undulate, bringing soft, broken moans to Bryan’s half-parted lips.

“So good for me, babe. Whining all pretty for me. Want me to give it to you nice and slow?”

Bryan keens, but then growls lightly, beginning to struggle out of Brick’s embrace. Brick snares him, grips him tightly.  

“Struggle like that, and I’ll _ruin_ you.” Brick rumbles like thunder and it courses down Bryan’s spine.

No, Bryan isn’t ready for that yet. So he settles on the slow mounting pleasure. Gives himself to it. Let’s Brick take care of him. And it’s different, the pleasure without the pain. No, he’s still aching all over. His stomach, his hips, his shoulder, his scalp. But he’s coming for the third time, completely hard, in complete euphoria with Brick’s big arms around him, hand just a feather dance on his throat, just right on his cock.

Brick kisses his ear, hums low in his throat.

“I’m gonna break you, baby. And you’re gonna enjoy every fucking second of it.”

 

 

 


End file.
